


Deadly Realities

by astrivikia



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e13 Welcome to Earth-2, Gen, This is inspired somewhat by stuff in Volume 8 of Vibe's comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrivikia/pseuds/astrivikia
Summary: Reverb doesn't go down quietly.





	

Reverb’s breath caught in his throat as the eerie blue glow lit the warehouse, Deathstorm’s flames flickering out as he toppled limply to the ground.  Swallowing, he dropped his gaze away from the cold black stare of the speedster looming in front of him.  Breathing was harder than it should be as panic clawed at his throat.  Rule number 1 his doppelgangers should adopt was never under any circumstances get mixed up with speedsters.  The memories from other earths pressed at the back of his mind as he mechanically replied to Zoom.  A part of him already knew though, he was going to die.  He was going to die, and that wasn’t a very god like thing now was it?  His hands balled at his sides, a dizzying mix of emotions making his skin burn.

Knowing what was coming, knowing the blinding flash of pain that faded into nothingness from doppelgangers now gone from the multiverse, it only made it worse.  Death shouldn’t be this familiar, he shouldn’t know the feeling before it happened.  He’d told himself it wouldn’t happen to him, that the realities tinted all in blue would never happen here.  Yet here he stood, lit in blue, and there was the pain, striking faster than a bullet.  In that moment the multiverse stretched in an infinite moment around him, a thousand lives that weren’t his.  Even through the pain, he could feel his powers, nebulous and strong.  So he let them free, let them flow from the wound and pour into Zoom.  If he was going to die, he was going to take this monster with him.  Everything was fuzzing out, powers and pain alike.

He didn’t get to see the blue light that burst from him tear the speedster apart like he was nothing more than some paper doll, energy leaking from him even as he fell to the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was kind of inspired by [a bit from Volume 8 of the Vibe comics](http://sta.sh/22en66tkg34r) where his powers leaked from him in a deadly way.


End file.
